I'm Little Slugger
by AmethystKR
Summary: A strange girl enters the world of Little Slugger. But she seems just like him. Has little Slugger met match? The story is based in the middle of the series R&R please and thank you. Please R&R Give it a chance


I'm back and so happy! I missed you all so much, Give me a big hug! Now any who, I have returned with so much stories that I hope you enjoy. For now here is one of my most favorites.

"I'm Little Slugger"

By: Amethyst K. Rivet

It was a cold, dark Saturday night and the streets were all but busy as the local folk turned in for the night. The little hand was itching towards 10:00 P.M. on the large public clock in the center of town. Everyone was asleep, but not one.

Rampaging when light was no longer visible, a boy, hitting in his teens, rolled through the empty streets. Wearing golden roller blades and a matching golden bent bat, this was clutched loosely in his right hand. A maniac smile spread across his lips as if he had found his pray. Now we all know that he had.

His pace quickened, His hands gripped the bat in a tight squeeze. An old man was stumbling ahead. A raspy voice was mumbling in a begging manner. Then he stumbled around a corner, into a dark ally.

The smile was bigger on the boys face. The god bat hung high above his head as he turned the corner. He took a breath, braced himself…

"Little Slugger has hit again. Early this morning an old man, the age of 70, was found dead. Police say he was found covered in blood and suffered from a blow the head. Remember, to keep this from happening to you…"

Every one of age and size huddled around the public T.V as the reporter spoke. Soon breaking into gossip as other news came up.

The streets were busy, children played along the sidewalks, and sighing business men gazed chronically at their watches. It was noon. By now the death of the poor old man had reached every ones ears and would seem to be the topic off of every ones lips.

One girl stood out of the crowded streets of gossiping locals, she walked alone and kept to herself. Her face was strangely pale and had stunning green eyes, which seemed to long for an escape through the pushy crowed.

She sighed and her shoulders sagged. She closed her eyes slightly as she turned to face the sun, a cloudless day with rays of light casting a magnificent glow on the people of the city.

As she continued to gaze into the blazing sun someone had stopped and nudged her. She turned her quite creepy gaze towards the man; her raven hair covered most of her face in a protective mask.

"You seem lost miss." The man asked cheerfully, and then continued. "The names Tod" he extended his hand, "yours?" The girl gazed down at the man gesture as if she didn't know what to do.

A frown creased from the man's lips at this. "Are you alright, do you need to go to the hospi…"

"My-my name is-Claire." The girl interrupted with a soft, almost inaudible voice.

"Oh." Tod sounded delighted once again, most likely the fact that he was getting somewhere in the strange young, teenage girl. "Are you looking for someplace, I'd be glad to help you."

Claire was silent for a moment as her eyes burned into Tod's. Tod, who was begging to feel uncertain weather he wanted to help someone who seemed to crooked, was backing away from the girl for safety reasons.

"Somewhere - peaceful." Claire whispered.

"Okay" Tod's puzzled voice echoed in Claire's mind. "Is there anywhere in particular?"

Tod dared to look in Claire's bright, abnormal green eyes. They seemed to be saying something all on its own. A story screamed to be heard, a story of sorrow, his mind answered.

"Somewhere quiet." Her voice seemed sacred as if peace seemed impossible to reach. She meaningfully gazed in his eyes as a glare parted reality and dreams in her eyes like open doors and the story rang out in Tod's head. The story of sorrow.

"I'm –I'm sorry!" Tod stuttered and quickly turned from her and ran as fast as his feet could carry him against the steady current of people.

Claire stood rooted for a moment until the complaints of the chattering crowed finally registered in her brain. She shook her head and started off in the same direction of the people, allowing them to carry her. Through her gaze was always down and her pace was slower than the rest, she longed for the place of peace.

Some time later in the evening pavement turned to soft grass. She looked up at her destination and realized that it was a park. No children were preset, but of course it was now truly late and the night was quickly coming over the tree tops. Claire crossed the children's slide and over to the swing set where she sat down happily.

Humming to herself a forbidden song, the time quickly pasted in silence. The sun went and darkness unfolded the world in a cool blanket. Stars twinkled and played above the cities head blissfully.

Slowly, Claire stood from the swing and stumbled on the paved sidewalk towards the main entrance gates.

Crickets chirped, their music rang softly in Claire's ears. An old, wise owl swooped down pass her head, its heat beat rang in Claire's heart, longingly. It swooped back up and landed in a tree limb in the darkness, out of sight and hooted in the night breeze.

Street lights were fluttering on one by one. Claire turned to the night sky, stars greeting her gaily from above. A slight smile slipped onto her lips and she continued out of the park and on the once busy streets. The pavement, which has yet to cool, let of steam of the busy day. She didn't know where she was going. It was fate she was waiting for. To lead her. Claire just couldn't believe she could go on, on her own.

Suddenly, something moved. Something went terribly wrong. Night was disturbed. Everything disappeared but that thing. That thing-that thing had killed her peace!

Frustration fizzled within Claire's chest. Though she didn't know why she felt so threatened, when she knew she met her match. Her slowed pace ceased in their stacks. She strained her ears to hear. It was consent, steady. Louder, louder. It was coming closer. To her.

Claire closed her eyes. Someone behind took a breath, an embracing breath. She flung her hands behind her and something hard slammed into her grasp. A sharp pain ran up her hand but she didn't let go. She flipped the person over and as they soared above her, they left their weapon in Claire's hands. A golden, bent bat.

She turned to inspect the motionless body now on the ground. It was a boy about her age, maybe older. On his feet were gold rollerblades, matching the bat. A hat concealed his face from view.

Cautiously, Claire stepped up beside the boy, pausing before she kneeled beside him. Bat still in hand, she took a closer look.

She reached out her free hand a lifted the hat away from his face, when he quickly grabbed her wrist. Claire jumped from the sudden action in surprise but composed herself almost immediately. She tried to pull herself free from the boys grasp but he refused to release.

"If you know what's best for you, you'd let go." Claire threatened as the bat became visibly tighter in her grasp. But the boy merely gazed at her abnormal green eyes with his dark brown ones. They both held the same intense stare.

"I don't want to, what can you possibly do about it?" He said slyly.

There was a loud thud and a quick gasp and Claire was free. She took off through the streets and turned over she shoulder to see if he was behind her when she slammed right into someone, falling painfully down on the ground.

She looked up terrified at the boy, his hand extended out to her with an amused expression on his face. "I promise I won't kill you if you had over that bat."

Claire jumped up to her feet and started off in the opposite direction. She turned to a shape ally way and found a dead end. She leaned against the hard wall to catch her breath. While breathing deeply she turned to the bat, still in her hand. Covered in bents, it was no telling how they were formed. The handle had been taped around with gray tape of some kind. For a large bat, it was extremely light.

"Nice, isn't it?"

The voice ran a shiver run down her spine as the wall beneath her suddenly turned fleshy and a hand fell over her mouth and round her waist. She was trapped.

"How about you hand over my bat now. I had lots of fun with you but I have other things to do." The boy's voice tickled her ear with hot breath as he spoke. Claire you just see an evil smirk of victory on his lips.

Anger flushed into her. He's toying with me! Claire then was aware of a funny dizzy feeling sweeping over her. She closed her eyes despite herself and felt the boy lose grasp of her. She fell on solid ground. She reopened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness. She couldn't help but feel that somehow she was in the building she was leaning on moments before.

"You can't always win!" A voice called out through the wall. It was the boy!

Frustrated, Claire yelled into the darkness "What? And you always do?"

"Of course, I'm Little Slugger!"

The End. That's it. No more of this story. I call it a cliffy. No one will ever know what happens next but me…and might I add that it's good thinks to self Oh yeah, right on!

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review, it makes me feel better about myself.


End file.
